


Nightmare

by spelaeus



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spelaeus/pseuds/spelaeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil has a nightmare, Dan chooses Phil over food<br/>Shit happens<br/>This was a stupid drabble, the title makes it seem way angstier than it is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

“Phil?” Dan called down the hallway. He had heard noises in the back of the house, but he didn’t want to bother leaving the kitchen to go see what was going on. He had thought Phil was asleep, hence his confusion, but his laziness triumphed and he ended up going back to sitting on the counter waiting for his microwave food to be done. That is, until he heard a loud banging sound coming from Phil’s room. He ruffled his eyebrows before going to investigate.

Nearing Phil’s room, Dan stopped for a moment to listen. No sounds after this one had been heard, so he slowly walked into Phil’s room and clicked on the light. Phil was on the floor, rubbing his head.

“What the hell?” Dan muttered, walking over to Phil and putting his hands on his hips.

“I fell out of bed..” Phil admitted, looking up at Dan with a smile playing on his lips. He found the situation kind of funny, as he had gotten past the initial pain and surprise of it all. Dan raised an eyebrow, as Phil usually doesn’t do this. He would only fall out if he was sleeping rather roughly, which would explain the noises he had heard earlier, but Phil didn’t usually do such a thing. Especially not to that extent. Phil usually slept like a brick. “I was having a nightmare..” Phil sighed.

“Really? What about?” Dan asked, kneeling down to where Phil was still sitting. Phil pursed his lips and looked away, however, meaning he didn’t want to talk about it. Dan simply sighed, understanding, and stood up straight. “Well, get back to sleep, then.” He began to turn and go out the door, but Phil jumped up and grabbed his wrist.

“Don’t go.. Uh, maybe, perhaps… you could sleep in here with me?” Phil mumbled, to which Dan laughed rather loudly. This only made Phil shrink away even more, and Dan felt kind of bad. But it was still a childish and silly thing to ask of him, which he vocalized to the older boy.

“Phil, that’s ridiculous.” Dan scoffed, not entirely sure if Phil was being serious. Phil glanced at Dan, and then back at his bed that always felt too big. He didn’t want to face his room alone, or rather, without Dan. Finally, Dan sighed, giving in. His thoughts were full of the microwaved food he was abandoning as he got into bed with Phil, but once he was there, his mind was only focused on the man he was with. Once his body was behind Phil’s (of course Phil had to be the little spoon, Dan thought to himself), he realized how embarrassing the situation was, especially the position they were in. Dan being an inch taller, Phil was nestled right in the middle of Dan’s body, half an inch above his feet and half an inch below his head, with his butt right up against Dan’s crotch.

Dan shuddered at the situation, but not in disgust. He had actually wished for such a situation, many a time in fact. But now it was here, and he felt wrong. He was here to comfort his friend, he couldn’t make this about his sexual fantasies. However, as he attempted to clear his mind, Phil tried to adjust himself. Wiggling around, Phil’s behind was rubbing brilliantly against Dan, and Dan shuddered as he felt himself harden up. Phil suddenly stopped, and Dan tensed up, knowing he probably felt it.

Suddenly, Phil flipped around to face Dan, a minuscule smirk on his face. Dan could feel his face turning red, but luckily Phil couldn’t see it in the dim light. Dan held his breath as Phil searched his face in the darkness. Before Dan could place what was going on, Phil leaned closer to Dan, and pressed their lips together. The kiss was sweet and intimate for a few choice seconds before Dan’s member decided otherwise. It pressed against his jeans, which alerted Phil to get a move on. Phil obliged to Dan’s sexual wishes, gladly accepting Dan’s tongue in his mouth as he grabbed at the small of Dan’s back. This carried on for not more than a few moments, as Phil began to move his hands downward, and pulled forward until his hands were perfectly on top of Dan’s prominent bulge.

Phil slowly unbuttoned Dan’s pants, and pulled down the zipper. Dan moaned into the kiss as he pulled Phil on top of him, Phil’s hands still down Dan’s pants. Phil yanked Dan’s pants and boxers down, and began stroking Dan’s tool, slowly at first.

Phil sped up his movements before moving himself downwards, peppering kisses every so often until he reached his destination. He closed his lips around Dan’s head, teasingly licking the top before moving up and down slowly, going a bit farther down every time. Dan would shudder every time this happened, and Phil smiled at this. He felt good giving Dan this pleasure, and without any warning, despite only going down about halfway the last time, he took all of Dan into his mouth, his lips bumping against the base, and Dan’s hipped bucked involuntarily, and pleasure overtook him. He had waited for this for so long. This was incredible. He could feel himself already nearing his peak, which amazed him, because he always took much longer. But Phil was talented at this, and Dan clutched the pillow and held his breath as his stomach knotted up more and more.

And then suddenly, the pleasure was coming in waves, like an itch he couldn’t scratch. He had never felt that way before, not with his previous girlfriends, and definitely not with himself. The unbearable pleasure built up more and more and he could hardly stutter out “I-I’m gonna…” before the pleasure peaked, as if thrown off the mountaintop it had been climbing, adrenaline reaching unthinkable altitudes as Phil quickly moved down on Dan one final time, accepting the warm liquid down his throat.

He looked up at Dan with a smile, to which Dan could only stare blankly, feeling numb, every nerve in his body tingling. Dan motioned for Phil to come lay next to him, as Dan pulled his pants back up and buttoned them. Still mesmerized and numb, more relaxed than he’s ever been, he turned to Phil and smiled slightly. Phil laughed at his expression, which trigged a chuckle from Dan as well. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil, planted a kiss on his cheek, and let himself drift off to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Phil's nightmare was about Dan leaving/moving out/hating Phil!
> 
> When they wake up in the morning Phil is all like "wtf is that nasty smell" and Dan opens the microwave like "OH SHIT"


End file.
